


When Boredom Strikes

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-02
Updated: 2008-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At three o’clock in the morning, Ginny was, naturally, sound asleep – though that did not stop Sirius from sneaking into her room and prodding her furiously.Only for Archie，this work is belongs to Chimbomba in LJ
Relationships: Ginny/Sirius
Kudos: 1





	When Boredom Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Done for [](https://7spells.livejournal.com/profile)[7spells](https://7spells.livejournal.com/).

With two claims (one for [](https://7spells.livejournal.com/profile)[**7spells**](https://7spells.livejournal.com/) , one for [](https://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/profile)[**rarepair_shorts**](https://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/) ), and the [Spring Wishlist Event](http://community.livejournal.com/rarepair_shorts/50039.html) going on, I've got at least five fics in the making. This one I've had lying around half-finished for quite some time, and I thought to myself, "Self, you _must_ finish what you start." So I finally put the story back on my priorities list. :P Hurray!

**Title:** When Boredom Strikes  
**Pairing:** Ginny/Sirius  
**Prompt:** the puppet master  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 589  
**Summary:** _At three o’clock in the morning, Ginny was, naturally, sound asleep – though that did not stop Sirius from sneaking into her room and prodding her furiously._  
**Author's Notes:** Done for [](https://7spells.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://7spells.livejournal.com/)**7spells**.  
**Link to prompt table:** [Here](http://chimbomba.livejournal.com/2739.html)

At three o'clock in the morning, Ginny was, naturally, sound asleep – though that did not stop Sirius from sneaking into her room and prodding her furiously. "Ginny. Ginny, get up," he whispered loudly.

She did not wake, despite his persistent nudging. Or at least, she was remarkably skilled at feigning sleep.

It soon became apparent that Sirius was left to his own devices; he had hoped that Ginny would cure his boredom. Just several minutes earlier, he had been lying wide-awake on his bed, thinking he'd wake up Prongs for the same reason. And then a cold, emptiness enveloped him all at once; he had forgotten that he was not at Hogwarts, but at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Of course, he was not the seventeen-year-old Marauder anymore. But he refused to believe those days as long gone.

Padfoot was still alive and well.

And so he had decided to wake up Ginny, as Prongs – James – was not, well... _available_.

An idea struck him suddenly. Grabbing Ginny's arms, Sirius waved them around wildly, which made it seem as though she were trying to shoo a swarm of flies. "Sod off, Sirius," he murmured in a passable imitation of Ginny. "Mmsleeping."

"Come on, Ginny," Sirius resumed in his natural voice. "Get up! Get up, get up, get up!"

The act lost its novelty after thirty seconds. Letting her arms fall heavily from his grasp, he sat down on her bed and bounced repeatedly, trying to think of a better idea. He watched intently as Ginny gave a slight snore and turned over in her sleep.

It was not a _better_ idea that he needed, Sirius realized suddenly, a grin spreading across his face. No, all he needed was _flourish_.

Gripping Ginny around the waist firmly, he hoisted her over his shoulder with little effort. She was much lighter than he had expected – not that he expected her to be _heavy_. He stopped short for a moment, adjusting the position of his hands slightly, and listened intently for her breathing. It was even and shallow – _still_ , after all that. Sirius smirked. Ginny was quite a sleeper.

He carried her out to the hallway without thinking about where he was going, and then decided on a whim to prop her up against the wall. He struggled with this, as she kept threatening to hit the ground, and there was no furniture nearby that she could lean on. Sirius then tried pretending to be the furniture that Ginny's head could rest upon – but that was no good, either. Finally, at a complete loss, he laid Ginny down on the floor. Staring down at her, rubbing his chin in thought, he pondered other possible methods to keep her upright. After a while, he sat down beside her head, and massaged her scalp absently with one hand, almost like he was scratching behind a dog’s ears.

Standing, sitting, lying down, somersaulting, jumping, pacing, rapping his knuckles against the wall, beating Ginny's stomach as though it were a drum, pressing his ear to the floor to see if it would offer advice, speaking to his wand – none of that helped him to figure out what else he could do.

Then again, it _was_ three o'clock in the morning. His boredom had kept him awake at first, but now, for lack of ideas, he was beginning to feel drowsy. Maybe it was best he if slept on it. There _were_ many more nights to come when he could experiment...

Oh yes, _Padfoot_ was alive and well, all right.


End file.
